Under the surface
by The Whitest Shade Of Pale
Summary: Not everybody is how they seem on the surface. Zikki


Together we are strong, apart we are nothing

Rikkis POV

I can smell him, feel him, see him, and hear him. He's snuggled up with me, in my bed. Which, granted, is very small. But hey, I live in a caravan, everything in our house is small. I can feel his hair, soft, with a bit of gel, and I can feel his body against mine. I can smell him, his shampoo, his aftershave. The aftershave I bought him, which wasn't even half the price of the perfume he bought me. But Zane doesn't care, he knows we don't have much money. He said that he's honoured that I spent most of my money on him. I can see him, sweet and innocent, under my bedclothes, asleep. His breathing is steady. In. Out. In. Out. I know all this because I'm sleeping with him

I bet a load of thoughts went through your head then, probably about how could I sleep with someone when I'm 17 years old? But I'll tell you something; We live in a world where almost every word as a double meaning; double entendre. 50 years ago, gay meant happy. Sleep is when you rest. But if you sleep _with _someone, now that's a different story. These days it means the exact opposite of sleeping…You are wide awake on top the world. But no. We wouldn't do that, not at our age. Everybody says how irresponsible we are, but we're not stupid.

So yes, we are sleeping together. Flesh against flesh, hair with hair. Brown and blonde mixing together like marble cake. He's keeping me warm, as my caravan isn't very well heated, and also because I am so small, compared to him. But I like it, he's my protector, he's bigger. I don't think he knows it, but he is. I mean I'm not as strong as everybody thinks, This tough girl things is an act. I'm as insecure as the next person. I have my fears and worries, I just don't let them show. I don't want people to think I'm weak. Especially Zane, Zane just helps me along. He's my first boyfriend, as Emma and Cleo are my first friends. I'll never tell them that though. They'll think I'm a complete loser. Come on, who can actually go 17 years without making a single friend? But I did, instead of making friends, I made enemies. I don't know what I ever did, but everybody hated me. Except my dad. I knew he likes me, maybe he does go off for a few days without telling me, but he comes back, doesn't he? Unlike Mum, she just upped and left one day, leaving me and dad in the dust. Anyway Rikki, look on the bright side. You have a fantastic boyfriend, who is laying next to you, and 2 fantastic friends. And Lewis. And Zane. I love him so much, Just looking at him sleeping it making me feel sleepy, too.

Zane POV

Ah, how gorgeous is she? Just laying there, asleep. She looks so peaceful there, not at all like she does when she's awake. So cute, she's kill me is she knew I called her cute, she's so beautiful, just lying there asleep. Her blue eyes covered by her eyelids, the colour of her milky white skin. Her lovely blonde curls cascading down her pillow. My dad would kill me if he knew I was with her. He says that he wants me to be with somebody "worthwhile" But I don't care if she hasn't got much money. I love her, whether she has money or not. She is not as self centred as any of my previous girlfriends. The ones dad used to set me up with, rich ones. I wonder is Rikki thinks I'm self-centred? I love her because she's a strong girl, she makes me strong too. I don't think I could ever deal with a really girly girlfriend. I need Rikki anyway, she makes me strong, I'm not as strong as people think I am. I put up a front, to keep people away so they don't discover how weak I actually am. Ah. I love her so much. I will never say it to her face though. I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same way? I can't face being rejected again. I mean, my mother didn't want me from birth, so I don't want somebody I really adore to reject me, I couldn't take that. She's waking up now, her gorgeous eyes will be looking at me in a minute…And there they are.

"Hey." She said, squinted against the light.

"Hey" I replied.

We lay there, in a comfortable silence, just looking at each other.

"I love you," She whispered, I spotted a bit of foreign nervousness in her voice.

"I love you too" My whispered response was, followed by a kiss.

_Each of us are insecure_

_But togetherness is the cure_

_We both are not so strong_

_But we will be together for ever long_

_33_

Okay, You probably saw many mistakes, in there, courtesy of a CERTAIN person on MSN who kept nagging me to finish it =] (You know who you are :P) Anyway, I thought I'd highlight the fact that not everybody isn't as tough as people think they are, and also as a tribute to Zikki, who will break up in series 3 ;;


End file.
